


The Vampire Link

by The_Anonymous_Shadow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear, M/M, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow
Summary: A look into the life, death and love of Link Neal.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags. This chapter contains a very slight description of throwing up but does not go into detail. Please enjoy.  
> Thank you to Jollylolly24 for beta reading this! Also thank you to Survivormind!
> 
> *Additions made to this chapter 6/25/18 You may want to consider giving it a re read*

The Vampire Link

Part one

My name is Charles Lincoln Neal III and I am a Vampire.

I had been alive for thirty years, living a peaceful albeit lonely existence working in an architecture firm. I was born in North Carolina and lived there until I was ten, from then my single mother moved us to California and I have lived there until I was thirty. My home is a two-bedroom one level house in a decent neighborhood. The light of my life is my small dog Jade, she is the sweetest thing and means everything to me.

It’s been about five years since I was turned against my will. I was taken into an alleyway while I was coming home from a bar. I struggled and bit the man who was dragging me down the alleyway. He bit my neck and left me for dead. I came to some hours later as a Vampire thanks to the blood I ingested when I bit him. Disoriented I stumbled out of the alleyway, my throat burning with a strange thirst. Before I could stop myself, I attacked a woman walking down the road, she smelled like the sweetest flower, it made my head spin and my throat burn further for something to sate it.

As soon as I went for her neck I was violently pulled away from her by a slim blond woman. Her eyes flashed red as she threw me against a brick wall. She covered for me, telling the woman I was her drunk friend playing a trick. Her name, as I came to learn later, was Stevie. She was also a Vampire and that night she saved me from murdering an innocent woman, I believe she also saved what soul I had left.

Stevie taught me how to be a proper Vampire, one who can stay hidden among the humans and lead a life worth living as this creature that is hated and feared. Vampires are still a myth among most humans, although some are smart enough to know there is something else out there. Not to mention the messy Vampires who have no shame or intelligence and go around killing humans in public and turning people, leaving them for dead, much like what was done to me.

She taught me that the Vampires of legend are not quite as they are in reality. We can walk in the sun and not get blemished or burned. Garlic and crosses do nothing to us, neither does walking into a church or being splashed with holy water. The only thing that is nothing more than bothersome is Silver, as it causes a slight irritation but nothing too terrible.

Of course, we can’t forget, our diet. Blood, the blood of humans is the only thing that will sate a Vampire’s great thirst. Although we cannot eat, human blood differs from person to person in the smell and taste. Some humans smell like dirty bath water and taste equally as unappetizing. While other humans might smell like that favorite food you loved as a human that you can no longer enjoy.

When we are first born, our bodies require quite a fair amount of blood to sate the hunger and as we age, the need for blood lessens but will never disappear entirely. The thirst doesn’t start to lessen until we enter one hundred years of being a Vampire, so I still have quite a way to go. Stevie is over one hundred years old and has many children. She took me in as one of her own and I will be forever grateful.

It’s been five years since then and I’m moving back to North Carolina of course with Jade. Stevie has other children living there as well as it seems she too was born there long ago so I won’t have to worry about having no other Vampires to talk to. California has been nice, but I’ve been missing where I grew up as a child and I’m eager to visit the places where I once played with friends.

*

After a long flight I’ve finally arrived at my new home. Stevie insisted on giving me some money to help pay for it along with some furnishings. The home is a brilliant white two-story home in a farmhouse design, however it is updated. I made sure to have a chain link fence installed so I wouldn’t have to worry about Jade getting run over or lost when I let her outside.

The movers arrive right on time and begin to haul what belongings I brought with me into my new home. I head inside, Jade safely in my arms and direct the movers where everything should go. Most of the large furniture is placed where it will stay for some time while the boxes of kitchen items, bedroom and bathroom items get placed as they are for me to unpack later.

The house itself is only a few streets away from my childhood home and since it’s a small town, news travels fast, before I know it I have neighbors ringing my doorbell, arms full of baked goods and faces full of curious smiles. I invite everyone in and they make themselves at home, piling my kitchen countertops with pies and pasta salads. Some of the older folks know me from my childhood and knew my mother before she had me. They retell stories of times I hardly remember now and cause me to blush in embarrassment.

Some of the folks have brought their daughters, young things with bright shining smiles and skirts short to the point that they make me uncomfortable. I greet them pleasantly but make it clear I’m not interested.

I was never keen on women when I was a human, but once I became Vampire I realized just how uninterested I really was. I’ve had my fair share of blood over the years as one must in order to keep on “living” and I’ve come to realize that I even detest the taste of a woman’s blood. It is nothing compared to the delicious taste of a man’s life blood, the feel of such a strong body and such a scent coming off their skin, much more appealing to me.

As I’m speaking further with an old grandma about how I used to run around as a child tripping over things and scraping my knees, another knock is heard at my door. I holler out for them to come in since I’m stuck in the kitchen talking. I hear the other guests greeting the newcomer and I can smell that it’s a man, I hear his voice from the kitchen as though he is next to me thanks to my improved hearing. His voice feels familiar yet not, it makes me wonder if I knew him from when I lived here before.

I make my excuses and curiously head into the large living room. Once I enter, the first thing that hits me is the true smell of him, his blood smells of a deep woodsy scent mixed with fresh berries and it overwhelms me, making my mouth water. I must fight to keep myself together, to keep my fangs from coming out and eyes from turning red and black.

As I brace myself from the onslaught of his scent, I take the rest of him in and find he is absolutely gigantic, he must stand at least seven inches taller than my own 6-foot frame. His hair is a beautiful golden brown styled in such a way that he must constantly push it back with his fingers, it curls and waves slightly as well.

His skin tone isn’t too tan and not too pale either, from what I can see of his arms in the tee shirt he wears, his skin is dotted with small freckles here and there. I look up to his face and see he’s sporting a full beard and mustache and it makes him look like a glorious mountain man, I cannot help but think it suits him perfectly.

He must have felt my stare, his eyes snap to mine as I study his face further and I am once again stunned by the color of his eyes. They are a beautiful golden blue, this man looks like the embodiment of the sun and he is breathtaking.

If I thought that I couldn’t be blown away anymore by this mysteriously familiar man I was oh so very wrong. In the next second of eye contact which felt like it lasted an hour, he seems to come to some kind of recognition, his eyes lighting up and a smile slowly forming on his face. His smile is something I was not expecting, it’s brilliant, it exudes such a kindness and gentleness in it that I find myself holding my breath.

The man makes his way through the people hulking above most of them as he walks closer to me. I clench my fist behind my back, the scent of him is strong still as he nears me, and I feel my throat itch and burn for the first time in a long time. I manage to hold it together as he stops in front of me looking down at me with the sweetest grin I’ve seen in my life plastered on his face.

He clears his throat and my eye snap to the movement in his throat as he swallows, “Uh, Link, right?”

I glance back up quickly, feeling again, a sense of familiarity to him. I cock my head to the side and study him further now that he is closer, and I don’t have to be discrete in my observations.

He is even more beautiful up close, that much is certain. I look into his eyes again and I’m drawn into them, almost like he’s compelling me the way I compel humans into letting me drink from them.

I am suddenly struck with a flood of memories, warm days spent running around the neighborhood and through the fields with my best friend. Swimming together in the Cape Fear river, getting into trouble and laughing until our bellies hurt.

Rhett.

For the first time in a long time I suddenly feel like crying. I bite my tongue to distract myself because when I cry it’s no longer the tears that well in my eyes, instead it is blood that runs down my face. 

Rhett, the boy who I have never truly forgotten, sure I forgot his name for a minute there and I haven’t thought of our time together in years but, I can never really forget those years I spent with him.

I rub my eyes a little making sure nothing is leaking out and look back up to him, his eyes holding a bright hope and something perfectly wistful, all I manage to get out is his name, “Rhett!”

I launch myself at him and he quickly opens his arms, wrapping me up in an embrace that feels like I never imaged home could feel, but this must surely be what it means to feel like coming home.

I hug him firmly, careful not to crush him as I so easily could, but enough to let him know how much this means to me too. I feel him squeeze me tighter and I hear a sniffle and realize he’s crying.

Oh, how I wish I could join him. I glance up and see everyone is looking at us, they all have a gentle smile on their faces, some of them are giggling at our silly display. Most of them seem to understand the friendship we had and what this reunion means.

Slowly I rub his back and he gets the idea, gently releasing me from his bear hug. I keep ahold of his arms as he does the same for me, we both cannot seem to stop smiling at each other.

Suddenly a kindly well-fed farmer casually hollers out, “Alright everyone, we’ve welcomed our Link back home, let’s let him spend time with Rhett, come ‘on now.” At that direction everyone starts to file out of the house, I separate from Rhett and am sure to thank everyone deeply for the kind words, food and welcome they have given me.

Once the last of them is out it's just Rhett and I, the air in the room feels thick with all manner of emotions, like we can’t decide what we should be feeling. I turn and find him staring at me, I observe him for a moment, admiring him and trying to think of what to say now that it’s just us.

Rhett is the first to make a move, he comes closer to me and cautiously takes me by the wrist. I let him lead me over to the comfortable sofa and we both settle in. I do my best to hold myself together, I gradually get used to his scent and can remain myself.

Rhett leads us to conversation for I am at a loss for words still, he tells me all about his life since we last parted as children. He always thought often of me and wanted to write me but never quite had the guts to do it. Too worried that we would be too different, and it would have been so many years since we met that it would be odd to write suddenly.

We find ourselves sharing a lot of similarities, he works in the same field as I do though for a different company. We both have a cute dog about the same age though different breeds, he loves to listen to country music and his idol is Merle Haggard just like mine. The both of us have a great sense of humor and wish we had been able to get into something other than such a run of the mill job, but it's far too late for that now. Rhett lives in his own quaint home on the other side of our small town, only a fifteen-minute drive away.

Time passes and before we know it the grandfather clock I have chimes and we both glance to it, seeing it's already midnight, “Oh! I’m sorry Rhett I didn’t realize how much time passed, are you hungry? I can feed you if you still have time?”

Rhett gets up and stretches his long body, my eyes instantly snap to his waist where his plaid button-up shirt rides up. I snap out of it as his large hand comes down and pulls his shirt back in place, “Ya, food sounds great I’m starved! Plus, it’s Friday, no work for me this weekend!” Rhett gives me a knowing smirk that leaves me feeling more than a little embarrassed as he walks in front of me, making his way into the kitchen.

I follow quickly behind him but am stopped by a knocking on the door. We both look at each other in curiosity, wondering who this late visitor is. Waving Rhett on he heads into the kitchen while I turn back around and make my way to the door. I pause looking through small window in the door and see a shorter young looking man with sweet brown eyes and soft brown hair.

Opening the door causes a large smile to form on the man's face, as soon as I do I get a scent on him and realize he’s Vampire. It clicks then, Stevie said one of her sons would be greeting me since a few of her children live near my new home, this must be one of them. I extend my hand and grasp his forearm, he does the same, his eyes are lit up with happiness and welcome.

The man speaks, “You must be Link, it's nice to finally meet you! My name is Chase, Stevie told me a lot about you.”

I smile at him, “I bet she has, I think I was beginning to get on her nerves!”

We both chuckle, imaging Stevie’s short temper. Rhett’s voice comes out from behind me, “Oh, hey Chase!”

Chase lets go of my arm and looks up further to catch Rhett’s eyes, “Hey man, I just got off work, so I figured I would stop by and meet Link here.”

I step back, and Rhett moves with me, “Well come on in Chase, I was just about to feed Rhett before he leaves, time got away from us and before we knew it was this late.”

Chase smirks and quietly steps inside, we walk ahead of him and make our way into the kitchen. I look back and see Chase looking around the large living area, surveying the room and gently sniffing the air. Once he seems satisfied he continues walking following me into the modern kitchen.

Rhett is sitting at the counter already tucking in to a plate of food he’s made up for himself. He has piled on a couple different pasta salads and a large slice of peach cobbler. He’s happily chewing on the food and I cannot help but think how cute he looks as bits of cobbler crumble off and stick in his beard.

I reach over, grab a napkin and then gently wipe away some of the crumbs. Rhett’s cheeks pink a bit as he playfully swats my hand away, his own hand coming up to wipe away any remaining bits.

A pang of jealousy hits me. Sometimes, I long to eat food like I once used to, before I became what I am now. I used to love snacking on things, peanut butter was my favorite. Before, the creamy thick nut butter used to taste so good, so smooth and full of that delicious flavor of peanuts. Now when I eat it, it just tastes like burnt mold.

Chase sits himself down next to Rhett and looks up at me, “So what do you think, you like the house?”

I shake myself out of my funk and turn my attention to Chase, “Ya I do, the updates to it are incredible. When I saw the interior when it was first built I was not feeling it. But this is exactly what I was picturing wanting for my home. I love the modern updates to the inside, leaving the outside looking dated but still clean and structured. I can’t wait to finish unpacking and really settle in here.” I fondly pat the countertop, feeling its cold marble beneath my fingertips.

Chase glances at Rhett and they both smirk at each other. I raise an eyebrow, “What?”

Rhett takes a big drink of water before answering, “Well, Chase and I both work at the same architecture business and we both assisted in designing this house and the updates you requested. We didn’t design the inside the first time around, so I won’t apologize for that. I’m really happy to hear you like it.”

I look back and forth between them both, “Wow guys! That’s incredible, well thank you both very much!”

Rhett and Chase both look pleased with themselves at the compliment, “Link are you hungry? You didn’t eat since I’ve been here, why don’t you try some of this peach cobbler? It's so good dude!” Rhett eagerly grabs a paper plate and serves me a sizable slice of the cobbler along with a plastic fork. He smiles warmly at me as he continues to eat his food.

I glance at Chase, he gives me a sympathetic look as I fork a good hunk of the cobbler and put it in my mouth. I chew it slowly making a good show of how “good” it is, groaning in appreciation and swallowing it, “Man, you were not kidding Rhett, that is some good cobbler!” Very slowly I eat a bit more taking my time and holding back from throwing it up on the spot. It tastes like I ate bathroom bleach cleaner.

Rhett finishes his food and looks like he’s about to plate himself up some more. Before he has a chance, Chase stops him, “Hey Rhett, we should probably go dude, Link just moved in and he’s had to spend all day meeting the neighbors.”

Rhett looks a bit guilty at that, “Gosh you're right, I’m sorry Link we’ll get out of your hair man.”

I smile at him from the other side of the counter, “Don’t worry about it Rhett, I’m so glad we were able to meet again after all these years. The memories I have from our childhood have stayed with me all these years, I can’t wait to get to know you again.” Rhett looks a bit taken aback by that statement but the large warm smile that forms on his face tells me he’s beyond happy.

I look over the counter tops and see the piles of food, I walk over to a few of them and wrap them with more plastic wrap, “Rhett please take as much of this as you would like home. There is no way I can finish this all by myself, you would be doing me a huge favor!”

Rhett perks up, “Oh man yes! I would love to, you make sure you keep a lot too though, no offense man but you are kinda skinny.” I laugh at him, oh if only he knew.

Rhett turns to Chase, “Hey Chase I’m sure there’s plenty here you should take some too!”

I snicker under my breath at Chase as a flash of annoyance crosses his face but he quickly schools his expression, “Oh, well, I guess I’ll take one home. Unlike Link here I’m actually trying to lose a few pounds.” He grabs the nearest dish and pats Rhett on the arm, “Alright big guy let’s go!”

I see both of them out, Rhett’s arms are piled with as many dishes as he could carry. I help him stow them in the passenger side of his truck and wave goodbye alongside Chase. As soon as Rhett is out of sight Chase and I head back inside and into the kitchen.

Chase sets his dish back down and levels me with a serious look, “After you get that cobbler out of your stomach I’ll help you get rid of some of this and we can get some real dinner. How does that sound?”

I lick my lips, thinking about sinking my fangs into a warm smooth neck, that warm liquid rushing out of their veins and washing over my teeth and tongue. “Ya that sounds really lovely Chase, I’ll be right back.”

He nods and smiles sweetly at me as I leave the room and head upstairs to the master bathroom. The room is bare except for a couple of boxes shoved in the corner, the bathroom itself is large. There is a long counter with a double sink, bathtub shower combo and toilet.

I sigh heavily as I sink down to my knees in front of the porcelain throne as I’ve done more times than I care to recall and lift the lid and seat. I take off my glasses and set them on the countertop, I don’t actually need them anymore. Once I turned my eyesight improved and became enhanced, in an effort to hang onto some of my humanity I had the lenses replaced with plain glass, so I could wear them for show.

This is not something I enjoy doing, but in order to keep appearances I have to sometimes consume human food. If I don’t throw it up now it will come up on its own later and it will not be pretty, especially if I plan on actually drinking from someone after this.

I flush away the remnants of the peach cobbler and rinse my mouth out in the sink. Once I straighten out my black T-shirt and smooth back my hair I head downstairs and find Chase putting away the last few dishes in my fridge. A few have been piled on the countertop to throw away. We both know I need to hang on to some of them for at least a week, taking some away every day for appearances.

Chase hands me some of the dishes we are going to get rid of, he takes the rest and we head out. I lock the door behind me, Chase opens the trunk of his car and sets the dishes inside, I come up next to him and do the same.

He turns to me, “Well, I have a couple of thralls under my command, I told them to be over tonight, so you are welcome to feed from one of them tonight as a welcoming gift. If you have trouble finding someone to feed off just let me know and I’m sure we can arrange something for you.”

Thralls are what we call humans that are under our protection and control. They are humans that are either taken my force or humans that want to serve Vampires. There are a lot of perks to being cared for by Vampires, most Vampires can find willing humans. Sometimes they are passed around from clan to clan or lended out to Vampires living outside a local clan. Occasionally the thrall can request to be turned but they very rarely want that. 

“Thank you so much Chase, I really appreciate that.” I place my hand on his shoulder and give it a little squeeze.

Chase giggles, “It’s not a problem Link, Stevie took you in as her own, so that makes us family and family take care of each other. Let’s not forget I’m also the head Vampire in this area, it’s also my job to look after the others.”

Chase and I walk to his house since he lives just a block over, most everyone is just blocks away from each other some of them being on the other side of the small town.

His house is about the same size as my own and looks well taken care of. He leads me inside and we are greeted by a female Vampire. “Link this is my girlfriend Lacey, I turned her some years ago.”

She is a slight woman with beautiful long auburn hair and bright golden eyes. We greet each other, and she heads into the living room, we both follow her in.

Seated around the room are two humans, one female and one male. The female has dark cropped hair, she’s wearing very gothic styled clothes. The male strikes my interest, no surprise there. His blood smells of cinnamon and clove. He clearly works out; his muscles are defined. If I was human I would be worried he could crush me with one arm. His hair is a natural red, his skin is pale and speckled delicately with freckles.

Chase leans closer to me and whispers, “The woman’s name is Aimee, the man’s is Erik. They are both willing of course, they have devoted themselves to myself and Lacy. Have you ever had thralls before Link?”

I manager to tear my eyes away from Erik and glance down at Chase, “No, I haven’t quite been able to find someone yet. I just compel people and take very little from them when I do feed.”

Chase claps me on the shoulder, “Well tonight you can take your fill Link, no need to be shy here. Please, pick whichever one you like best and we will take the other.”

I lick my lips and eye Erik, he looks back at me, not quite meeting my gaze. I approach him and seat myself next to him on the vintage clawfooted loveseat. The only times I have taken my time with my meals is when I’ve fed at Stevie’s or her acquaintances. Feeding off humans can go many different ways, it's up to the Vampire how the experience for the human will go. Most Vampires want humans to be afraid, so they will make them fearful and upset.

I find that sort of behavior distasteful. The humans normally have no choice in the matter, so I do everything I can to make them comfortable and at ease. I compel them to be unafraid and feel next to nothing, if possible I compel them to feel happiness and even pleasure.

Erik’s large frame shifts slightly as I sit next to him. I remove my glasses and set them on the end table. He’s still not quite meeting my eye, I aim to remedy that as quickly as possible.

Chase lowers the lights and escorts Lacy and Aimee out of the room to give us some privacy. Chase catches my eye before he shuts the door, “Take however much time you want, we won’t bother you. If you need to stay over you are welcome to the guest room.” With that he nods once and shuts the door, leaving Erik and I alone.

Erik rubs his arm a bit, a clear sign of nerves. I get up and remove my shoes and jacket, I extend my hand to Erik prompting him to get more comfortable as well. He hesitates for only a moment before he slides off his own shoes and socks.

I seat myself back down next to him, adjusting so my body is facing his. I take his chin in one hand and gently turn his handsome face towards my own. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before slowly opening them again and raising his gaze up to meet my eyes finally. His eyes are a brilliant green gold and I feel that I could stare into them all night. His eyes flick back and forth between my own as he takes in my appearance up close.

A blush rises to his high cheek bones and he lowers his gaze again. I smirk at the cute display, “Erik.” As soon as I say his name he gasps a little and bites his lip.

I move my fingers to frame the side of his face, my thumb coming to caress his cheek gently. “Erik, look at me darling.”

His eye flutter briefly before he raises his gaze once again to meet mine, “There you go, you have beautiful eyes Erik.”

Erik’s soft lips open slightly as he licks them, “Your…, your eyes are far more beautiful Sir, I don’t think I’ve seen such blue eyes in a long time.”

Erik’s eyes then focus on my lips and I again recall just how long it’s been. How long since I’ve fed fully from someone, how long since I’ve been with someone else physically. I have to be so careful all the time with humans.

Thralls are so much more convenient, they know what we are and accept it gracefully. They find us fascinating and want to be near us, I don’t have to hold back so much when I feed off them, some of them find the experience addicting.

I clear my burning throat, “Erik, do you consent to me feeding off of you?”

Erik’s eye flash back up to my own, “Yes Sir, please!” He suddenly becomes shy again but musters up the courage to continue, “If…if you want to do other, physical things, I’m fine with that too.”

His face flushes again but he holds eye contact with me through it.

My mind races at the thought of holding this gorgeous man in my arms, his naked body warm and inviting, his soft low moans reverberating through my ears. But no, I won’t go that far. I prefer not to go that far with the humans I feed from, I could easily do so. Compulsion works wonders on the human mind. But it's always felt wrong in more than one way. I would rather have a relationship then just getting that physical release.

That’s not to say I won’t help him out, that often happens. The humans can feel so much pleasure from us feeding from them if it's done in that way.

I smile at him, “We will see hmm?” He nods eagerly and waits to see what I will do next.

I close my eyes and take a deep inhale, smelling him, that sharp sent of his is a reminiscent combination that brings forth many memories of Christmas dinners.

Next, I listen, I hear the blood pumping strong and steady through Erik’s veins and arteries. I feel the heat coming off his handsome face, warming my cold hand.

I feel my fangs unsheathe from where they stay hidden in my gums. I open my eyes and hear Erik take a deep breath he’s looking back and forth between my eyes yet again, though now I know they are no longer the ice blue he was so fascinated by. They have turned red and black as they do when Vampires are about to feed or attack.

I open my legs up and he settles in-between them still seated but facing towards myself now, he curls his legs up a bit into a more comfortable position. I move the hand on his cheek to the back of his head and thread my fingers into his short hair and grasp the strands, gently tilting his head to the side, exposing the long column of his pale freckled neck. I bring my other hand around to support his shoulder and drag him a bit closer to me, so he is almost laying against me as we stay seated but relaxed on the sofa.

I nuzzle his neck a bit, dragging my cold nose along it, causing him to squirm a bit. I place my lips near his ear and whisper, “Erik, if you get excited just do whatever you need to, if you need to get off just go for it.” Erik’s cheeks blush but he nods quickly.

I kiss his neck gently, peppering light kisses against his artery. The feeling of the artery pumping away and the smell of his blood just beneath the surface of his porcelain skin drives me wild, my throat aches to taste him.

I place my lips firmly against his artery and sink my fangs into his delicate skin. It breaks open under the pressure of my sharp fangs and a flood of warm sweet liquid, tasting strongly of cinnamon and clove fills my mouth and I moan at the feeling.

I drink slowly, savoring being able to feed at my leisure without having to feel guilty for compelling someone.

As I drink, I can smell the arousal coming off Erik in waves. He squirms in my lap until he finally starts to undo his belt and the front of his pants. I keep my focus to just enjoying the blood and trying to tamp down my own arousal. The sounds of his hand sliding along his own skin and the taste of his blood make my head spin.

Suddenly thoughts of Rhett come flooding in and I can’t shake them. I imagine straddling his lap as I feed of his large impressive neck, his beard tickles my nose. He moans at the feeling of me sucking and licking at his neck and slowly thrusts up, searching for some kind of contact. He whispers my name as he grips onto my hips, bringing me down further to thrust against each other.

I snap myself out of it as I hear Erik start moaning a bit louder, clearly getting closer and closer. How I could I already be thinking about Rhett like that, I really need to get it together. Maybe I do need to release some stress.

After another few moments I start to lick his neck, getting the wound to close itself once I feel he may start to become too tired from the blood loss. Just as I lick his neck closed his body shudders and he comes in his hand. He leans against me further and I feel he’s close to needing to sleep.

I gently lean him on the other end of the sofa against some large pillows and grab the cloth that’s been placed next to a bowl on the end table. I wet the cloth and clean up Erik. He’s barely able to keep his eyes open but a gentle blissed out smile stays on his face.

He reaches for me, trying to drag me down to the sofa with him tempting me to stay the rest of the night with him, but I must keep my boundaries in order. Sure, I could release some stress with Erik, it would even be ideal with him since he’s totally willing. But, I can’t get Rhett off my mind, it would feel a bit wrong somehow to sleep with Erik if I’m busy thinking about Rhett.

I pull my hand back and instead reach for a blanket, draping it across Erik. He seems to understand and closes his eyes, after just a minute I can tell by his breathing that he has fallen asleep. I leave him there and head out to the main entrance hall. Noises seep through the upstairs and I figure Chase and his girl will be too busy to see me out.

TBC


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships form and shift. Secrets are uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next part, I have updated chapter one (part one) with some additions and clarifications so I would recommend giving it another read if you have the time. Thank you again to JollyLolly and Survivormind for beta reading this.

The Vampire Link

Part Two

Easy going summer months pass by in slow motion. Rhett visits me often and some nights I go to his place. We watch some sports and drink some beers, we get closer and become the best friends we used to be seamlessly. I remember just how much Rhett meant to me all those years ago, he was someone I never wanted to lose, a friend I never wanted to give up. Now that we are back together I find myself wanting to preserve him in all his faulty, fragile humanity.

I watch him as he eagerly and happily eats food. He has a large appetite and loves any and all foods. He’s excited to try new cuisines at fun new restaurants then come home and cook himself. His favorite meal: beans.

Watching him, I think it would break my heart to see him no longer able to eat the food he adores so much. He has such a light to him, he blooms in the sunlight and in the company of other humans. There is no darkness in him; he is kind and full of joy.

This was something I was not given a choice on. It was put upon me by someone else’s decision. I think perhaps I wouldn’t mind if he decided it, wanted it. I would turn him and let him live with or without me.

So I keep away from flirting with him, figuring this is for the best. A relationship between a human and a vampire is laughable. I will live on and have to watch him die one day. To him it would feel like years and years but to me, it would feel like mere minutes.

I play the role of his best friend, one I gladly accept, and we carry on happily, at least for a time.

*

It shouldn’t have hurt, but it did. Those words stung my dead heart as painfully as if it were still beating.

“Hey Link, I got a girlfriend!” Rhett looks down at me after arriving slightly late to movie night at my house. The look on his face tells me he couldn’t wait to tell me, he’s happy.

I swallow thickly, choking down the lump that forms in my throat. Well, this is it. this is what is normal, what he should do. Be with another human, live his life with them, have the kids Rhett dreamed about. Ones I could never give him.

My eyes travel back up to his and I smile patting him on the shoulder, “Dude, congrats!” Rhett shuffles his feet and blushes, “Well come in and tell me all about her!” I walk back into the living room where beers and snacks are already set up on the table.

Rhett follows in after closing the door then takes a seat next to me, “I can’t believe she said yes Link. She’s gorgeous!”

He leans forwards and snags a beer, popping the top and taking a swig. His skin glistens with sweat, and I glance away the familiar burn starting yet again in my throat. I’m not exactly sure why, but Rhett smells far better to me than any other human I have encountered. He makes my throat burn with want.

Not to forget the fact I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. I ache to be able to kiss his lips and hold him close as I taste his essence.

“Link?” Rhett waves his hand in front of my face; a look of worry and mild unease clear on his handsome face.

I snap out of it, “Oh sorry Rhett, I was just thinking about something.”

Rhett sits back a little farther then he was before, “You sure you‘re ok dude? The look on your face was kinda freaky.” Rhett gives me a side glance as he takes another drink and eats a handful of nuts from a bowl on the coffee table.

Fuck, I need to get a hold of myself. “Ya man, I’m sorry, really, I’m fine. Just had a long week ya know?”

Rhett chuckles at that, “Ya I can understand that, well anyways like I was saying. She’s beautiful, her laugh is amazing, it’s so contagious. Her name is Mary. I need you to meet her soon, she says she has a couple single friends if you wanted her to hook you up. We could all go on a double date or something! Oh, and don’t worry, some of those friends are men.” Rhett winks at me and despite how horrifying that sounds my heart leaps at the wink he gives me.

I take a small sip of beer, inwardly grimacing at the awful tar-like taste. “Well maybe. so I thought you were into guys, too, Rhett. Why her?”

Rhett leans back a bit, “Ya, I like either really. I have dated a couple of guys in the past but no one has really caught my attention recently. Or at least none that seemed to feel the same.” He stares into his beer and I fight the urge to give that comment any further thought. “Besides she’s very interested and she wants kids. I think I’d really like that, ya know?”

I reach over and squeeze Rhett’s shoulder. “Rhett, you would make a great dad. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Rhett looks over at me, a sadness in his eyes that’s quickly covered up by a look of sincerity, “Thanks Link. If you change your mind about meeting one of her friends, let me know. She can hook you up.”

All I can do is nod. We turn our attention back to the movie and I cannot help feeling my heart break. I just tell myself this is for the best. Rhett deserves to live in the light, to live as he was born. He deserves to live through life, experience having real children if he wants them and everything that comes with it. I could never give him enough.

Sure, living as I do has a lot of perks. I’ll live for the foreseeable future, the sunlight doesn’t hurt me and I basically don’t need to sleep. But the downsides are also vast: I thirst for the blood of humans. It can be controlled so I don’t hurt them, but it was hard to learn how. There was more than one occasion where I almost killed a human. 

I wish I could, but I can never call a place home forever. Moving from place to place is inevitable at some point since those around me will die and I will live on. A time will come when I can no longer stay in the same place. Everyone around me will get older while I stay the same. It’s impossible that no one would question it.

Some of the older Vampires are considering outing Vampires as a species, allowing us equal rights to live alongside the humans. But I have my doubts on how well that will go. Most humans fear us. Our eyes become demon like and fangs appear. We have the strength of a hundred or more men, easily capable of crushing someone’s neck with just a few fingers. We can never stop drinking blood, though as we age we need less and less.

If Vampires were allowed to live alongside humans, at least I could stay by Rhett’s side.

Assuming he would still accept me.

There was a human once a few years ago that I had feelings for. I thought perhaps he would accept who I really was. But as soon as I showed him the truth when he wouldn’t believe me, he called me a demon and tried to run in blind fear. The feeling of absolute terror that rolled off of him made me feel horrible. I caught him and wiped his memory of me and our time together.

Part of my heart still wishes I could have stayed with him but it’s impossible.

I don’t know if I could handle Rhett looking at me like he did, with horror and disgust. I look at Rhett and watch him as he laughs heartily at the comedy I picked out. This is my place beside him. I understand it in my mind, I just need to make my heart understand.

*

The next time we meet I can smell her blood and body before I even open the door. Rhett texted me before hand, telling me she wouldn’t stop bugging him about wanting to meet his best friend. While my cold dead heart warmed at the thought of him referring to me as such, my nose turned up in disgust at the stench coming off of her.

The smell of her perfume, artificial and flowery, combines horrendously with her blood’s natural scent of Ginger and Cherry. I hold my bearings, plaster a smile on my face and open the door. She is all smiles and long flowing blond hair. Her eyes are bright green, her teeth a brilliant white. I glance to Rhett and see the large smile on his face as he looks tenderly at the petite girl standing a good 4 inches shorter than myself. I see their hands are clasped together, feeling my own hands particularly cold and empty.

I look back and forth between them both and think they look perfect together. Both look bright and happy, full of life and love. My heart shatters further. I stood no chance. She can give him everything I cannot and more. I feel my eyes water and quickly turn around. My throat closes up a bit but I manage to hold it together for another moment.

I clear my throat. “Sorry guys, I suddenly don’t feel so good. I think we need to reschedule.”

I feel Rhett’s large hand on my shoulder. “Link, are you ok buddy? Do you need me to get you some water?”

I hate myself for it, but I shake him off, “No. I’ll be fine. I’m so sorry, but please go. I’ll call you. It was really nice to finally meet you Mary. I’m sorry for this.” I glance over my shoulder and her cute face is filled with concern but understanding.

“It’s ok, Link. You just get to feeling better. Come on Rhett, let’s let him rest.” Her voice is at least more pleasant than her smell. It’s a soft lilting sound, like a sweet bird on a warm summer evening.

Rhett scoffs a bit under his breath. I cannot blame him for it. The door shuts behind them and I sink to my knees. I watch as drops of red splatter on the floor one drop at a time. I fling my glasses across the room and let out everything I’ve been holding back. The anger, the heartbreak and the self-hate.

My body is wracked by sobs as I hold myself, forehead resting on the tiles. I told myself I wouldn’t do this. I told myself I would be here for him. Support him and be the best friend I must be. Not let my stupid heart get in the way of Rhett’s happiness.

I cannot help but think, if only I hadn’t been attacked that night what could have been? Maybe I would have come back here anyway. I could have met Rhett as human. I could have created a life with him, grown old with him and stayed by his side until we both left his world. Instead I’ll be stuck here, forever, living a lonely life as I watch him flourish and one day watch as he’s buried in the earth.

*

After some time I finally calm down. I slump over, laying on my side as I stare at the pool of crimson slowly staining my nice entryway tiles. This is the reality. Rhett cannot be mine. He never could be, and I knew that. I still went and fell in love with him despite knowing this was going to be the outcome.

Pity that even though we are technically dead, we still feel things just as strongly if not stronger than when we were alive.

I take out my phone and text Rhett a profuse apology. I tell him I want to take them both out soon to a nice steak house to make up for it. Rhett being the great guy he is, forgives me easily.

Next I call Chase. I tell him everything. About my feelings for Rhett, about his girlfriend and how perfect they are together. I ask him if I can have Erik stay over. I need to forget Rhett for a little while, throw myself into someone else’s arms as he surely throws himself into hers. 

Chase graciously allows it. I pick myself up off the floor and clean up the mess I made. I’ll have to replace the grout since it’s now a light pink.

Before long there is a gentle knock on my door and I open it up. Knowing it’s Erik, the familiar smell of his blood wafting through the door.

Erik steps inside and takes a curious look around for a few moments. He finally looks at me and I can tell by the look on his face he knows something is bothering me. Chase must not have filled him in which works out well for me. I don’t know if I want to tell him everything anyway. sorry Erik, but tonight you’re just a distraction.

I take his hand and bring it to my now clean face. I smell his wrist and rub my nose into the delicate skin. I gently kiss the area where his blue veins show, feeling the warmth heat my cold lips. Erik smiles sweetly at me and I wish I could love him instead. It would have made everything so much easier. He knows what I am. He accepts it. Hell, he relishes in it.

We walk upstairs to my bedroom and I take him. For the first time in many years I let myself go. I embrace this man and forget about everything else. I drink his sweet blood and feel my body warm again. I thrust inside him and feel pleasures I haven’t felt in years.

As we lay in my large, king sized bed after, Erik, somehow still full of energy, practically begs me to make him his thrall instead. Chase treats him very well, but he prefers me, “Please Link? I promise I’ll stay out of your way otherwise. I just, I really like you. I know you don’t date humans but I would much rather stay here with you.”

Erik looks at me with his big green eyes and I feel myself wanting to give in. I’ve never had a thrall before, but it would make feeding a lot easier. Plus, being with him does make me forget about the heartbreak.

I rub my hands on my face, “I’ll talk with Chase. It will be up to him, Erik. I’m also not sure about it. We will have to see.”

Erik nods a little, I feel nervous energy trickling off him and can’t help but pull him down to me. I hold him in my arms until he falls asleep.

*

A week passes, and I find myself sitting across from Rhett and Mary in a chain steakhouse.

Mary is wearing a pretty white lace dress with her hair in a messy but deliberate braid that flows over her shoulder. Her eyes are beautiful. If not for the smell of her, I would probably have wanted to try to date her too.

I focus back on Rhett, he’s wearing a very nice dark plaid button up shirt and his hair is styled perfectly. We talk casually about how our week has gone and future plans we have until an awkward silence falls.

Mary coughs to get my attention, “So Link, Rhett told me you were single. I have a friend I could introduce you to.”

Just as I’m about to tell her _no I’m good_ , she perks up and looks pointedly behind me towards the entrance.

Mary stands up, a bright smile on her face, “Oh! Well look at that! Those friends I talked about are here!”

I quickly look to Rhett and he looks just as surprised as I am.

A group of three people come to our table side, two men and a woman. One of the men, Garret, has dark curling hair about medium length and is pointedly holding the hand of the woman who is with them. She is pretty and Mary introduces her as Sarah. Her auburn hair is pulled back and tied into a ponytail. 

Rhett looks a bit confused by this as he looks at their clasped hands. The other man, Finton, is the younger brother of Garrett's and just as handsome, he too has dark curling hair along with striking blue eyes much like my own. He glances down at me and offers a polite smile. Based on his smell and appearance he’s at least ten years younger than myself and extremely uninterested.

Mary introduces her friends, it turns out the two holding hands recently started dating each other, leaving his brother the only single one in their group.

I sense strange emotions pouring off of Mary as her friends stand nearby. Her eyes keep glancing up to Garretts. I watch her for a moment and get a sense of nervousness and longing.

I look at him and feel the same emotions pouring off of him along with a sense of obligation. It hits me then that his girlfriend is with a child, I can feel a very small energy coming from her, one that is clearly not her own but similar to the both of them.

I piece together what is most surely the reality. Mary was in love with Garrett, I assume she never told him. He seems to have feelings for her too.

Perhaps he slept with their friend, not intending it to go beyond that but then she got pregnant. So out of obligation he’s now dating her.

I suddenly feel like Mary and I have a lot more in common then I realized. I decided not to say anything to Rhett about my feelings for him and then he goes and gets himself a girlfriend. I turn to someone else for comfort just as she did when her love left her.

Her friends eventually go off to find their own table and we settle back down at our own. Rhett seems quieter than before. I nudge him gently and he looks up to me. I smile sweetly at him and stick my tongue out, making a dumb face. That causes him to snort and look away before he laughs too loudly.

Mary catches sight of my display and chuckles as well. “So, Link, what did you think of Finton?”

I slowly chew a tiny piece of rare steak, “I don’t think he’s right for me.”

Mary seems slightly taken aback by this, “Oh! Uh, really?”

I wipe my mouth with my napkin, “Ya, sorry Mary. Honestly, he seems a bit too young for me. I don’t think he and I would have much in common.”

Rhett chimes in, “See I told you. Link needs someone more sophisticated, someone more mature.”

I hum in agreement and sip at my glass of red wine.

Mary and Rhett talk for a bit about their plans for the next day as I sit back and quietly observe the people around us.

As I scan the crowd I make eye contact with Chase. He’s sitting down at a table with his girlfriend and both Erik and Aimee. He nods at me, offering a cheery smile. I smile back. Erik sees Chase is looking at something and he follows his line of sight. As soon as he sees me his face lights up like it’s Christmas.

Despite not wanting to give in to anymore feelings, I offer a gentle smile. If this was another life I would have gladly properly dated Erik.

I turn my attention back to my food and tentatively take another tiny bite, already feeling my stomach turn.

As I chew on another piece Chase and his party walk up to our table. I grin at Chase then offer a smile to Erik. He’s looking good. He has on a nice silk button up shirt and black slacks. Chase and I had conversations over the last week about him giving me Erik. We decided along with Erik that it’s probably for the best. Since this is such a small town it will be better if I feed from a small number of people instead of a bunch of random towns folk.

Since Erik is so keen, Chase really has no reason to tell him no. He was going to drop him off tonight along with his belongings. For all intents and purposes, Erik is now my roommate.

Rhett and Mary both look over to the new arrivals and I introduce them. Rhett seems surprised about Erik. We usually tell each other everything but I know this is the first time he’s heard about me getting a roommate.

I decide now is a good time to leave. I set down some bills, plenty to cover all our meals, and bid Rhett and Mary a goodnight.

Rhett wants me to stay if the hand that shoots out and grips my wrist is anything to go by, but he seems to remember himself and let’s go immediately. I smirk at him. “Don’t worry Rhett, we can hang out soon. You two love birds enjoy your meal.”

I leave with Erik and fight the urge to look back.

*

Some weeks pass and Erik settles into the house well. We stay out of each other’s way. He respects my wish not to get too close to each other and for that I am grateful. Being able to feed more regularly with him around is also a big help for the times when Rhett comes by. My throat burns a lot less with him around so long as I keep myself properly fed.

Erik comes home just as I see Rhett out after having a movie night again. He only brings Mary every now and then. Rhett waves bye to us both as he hops into this truck and takes off back home.

I smell Erik and I can tell he’s horny. We go inside and I close the door behind us. It’s been a few days since I’ve fed and weeks since we had sex for that first time. Smelling Rhett’s lingering scent combined with Erik’s scent of arousal rolling off him in waves, I find myself giving in to temptation.

I use my inhuman speed and step in front of Erik, cutting him off at the foot of the stairs. My eyes have gone red and black. Not having to use effort to hide myself around him is something that is comforting. I lift my hand and run my fingertips along his jaw and watch as his eyelids flutter closed.

Leaning down I capture his mouth with mine and kiss him like a starved man. He melts under my touch, his hands grasping at my shirt as he balls the fabric up into his fists. With the smell of Rhett overpowering Erik’s, I cannot help but imaging it’s Rhett I’m kissing.

Part of me wants to stop thinking that; it’s never going to happen. I can’t let it happen. But a bigger part of me figures this is as close as I’ll ever get to being with the person I really love. So why not? I’m not hurting anyone by thinking of Rhett while I kiss Erik. Erik knows I don’t love him, that I can’t. He’s happy to be able to do this with me. He’s satisfied with it.

So, I go with the flow. I kiss him like I mean it, Like how I would kiss Rhett if he were here under my fingertips. I push Erik up against the well next to the staircase and kiss my way down his neck. I undo his pants and take out his long cock, stroking it as I kiss and lick at his neck.

Erik’s moans fill the air as he twitches in my hand and leans his head further to the side, giving me better access to bite him.

I take a bite, inhale, and focus on the smells of the forest after a rain mixed with fresh blueberries and bite down. I suck on his pale neck and take a few gulps of the hot liquid causing Erik to moan out my name.

We are both ripped from the moment by a clattering sound coming from the front door. I pull away from Erik’s neck and we both look over to find Rhett staring at us. The look of horror and confusion on his face makes me feel sick. He stutters out, “I… I forgot my wallet.”

Erik quickly does his pants back up and whispers, “Link, fix my neck. you have to talk to him now! Don’t let him leave.”

Erik snaps me out of it, I quickly bite my finger and swipe it across the two puncture marks I made on his neck. His wounds close up in a matter of seconds. He slowly makes his way into the kitchen as Rhett stares at me, completely at a loss for words.

I will my eyes to turn back and wait for Erik. He comes back with a wet towel, he wipes his neck a bit and hands it over to me. I clean my mouth and chin off before handing it back over. Rhett looks to Erik in panic, so Erik speaks up first. “It’s ok Rhett. I’m not hurt, see?” Erik wipes at his neck again showing flawless skin.

Rhett blinks quickly, eyes roving over Erik’s neck. He steps a bit closer to Erik, trying to get a closer look. I take a step forward as well reaching out, wanting to comfort Rhett. Rhett quickly backs away from me alarmed and fearful.

My eyes water. Not like this. I didn’t want him to find out like this. I let the blood fall, feeling defeated.

Erik shoots me a look of sympathy. He speaks up again, “Rhett, it’s ok, it’s just Link. You don’t have anything to be afraid of. He won’t hurt you or me.”

Rhett seems to gather some courage, “What’s going on?! Why were you biting him Link? Why were your eyes so weird looking!” Rhett steps a bit closer, “Are… are you crying blood?!”

Rhett looks to Erik for support, figuring he knows what is going on.

Erik hands me the towel again and I wipe my face once more.

I look to Rhett. He looks terrified. My worst nightmare is coming true. If I can’t get him to understand, the only other thing I can do, the only other thing I must do, is wipe his memory clean.

My heart aches. “Rhett I’m so sorry, I never wanted you to find out. Especially like this.”

Rhett seems to feel the sincerity in my words, hear the pain in my voice as his expression softens a bit as he takes a deep breath. He looks between Erik and I hesitantly. “Just tell me what the hell is going on, this is insane Link.”

I slowly walk into the living room, “If you want to hear more please sit down, Rhett. I swear I would never hurt you. Please?”

He seems to think it over for a moment. I ready myself in case he tries to run. As much as I don’t want to have to wipe his memory, I will. It’s not just me on the line here, it’s my entire race.

Rhett slowly walks into the living room, instead of sitting on the sofa with me he chooses to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. Putting as much distance between us as possible.

I take a deep breath and explain it all. I tell him what I am and how I came to be this way. My need for secrecy and how I must feed. I explain Erik and that while he is technically my roommate he’s also my thrall. I don’t tell him who else is Vampire for the sake of keeping who I can safe.

After I finish telling him everything, he thinks it over for a while. Erik excuses himself to go to bed while I wait.

Twenty minutes go by and Rhett finally looks over at me. I’ve avoided eye contact with him since I finished telling him everything. I fear seeing the look of disgust and terror in his eyes. I hear Rhett get up, he walks over to me and places his fingers under my chin. I shiver at the touch and let him tip my chin up to look him in the face.

The look in his eyes now is one of understanding and sympathy. He still seems wary but no longer afraid. I look at him and once again feel myself start to cry. Rhett gasps a little as he watches blood pool in my eyes instead of tears.

He whispers, “I forgive you Link. I won’t say anything to anyone, I still can't really believe all of this but i'm willing to keep learning more about you.”

I whisper back to him, hope thick in my voice, “Are you still my best friend Rhett?” I grasp his wrist and bite my lip in an attempt to hold back the sobs that threaten to break out of my throat. I can’t lose him again, not after finally reuniting with him.

Rhett looks a little unsure but eventually says, “Of course, Link. Best friends forever, right?” He smiles sweetly down at me, no trace of fear in his eyes, and I lunge myself at him. I clamber to the floor on my knees and hug his waist, gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

“Thank you, Rhett, thank you so much!” I weep, careful to not get too much blood on him. “I wish I wasn’t this thing. I wish I could be human with you. I’m so sorry I lied to you!”

Rhett smooths back my hair as I pour out my soul to him, gently shushing me and telling me its ok.

“You mean so much to me Rhett. I never wanted to scare you. I never wanted you to have to be subjected to what a foul creature I am.”

Rhett slowly sinks down to his knees too and places hands on either side of my face, forcing me to face him. “Link, you are not a foul creature. You are just doing what you need to in order to live. Yeah, it’s a bit weird and crazy that Vampires are real, but you are still you, Link. Nothing will change that.”

He hugs me to his chest, my head resting against his shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes. I feel a lot of emotions coming off of Rhett. Some confusion still but I thank whatever god is out there listening that I sense no trace of fear or uncertainty any longer.

*

Some weeks pass and life carries back on as normal. Except now I catch Rhett looking at me in mild wonderment.

Erik and I haven’t tried to have sex again as I cannot bring myself to do it. I still feed off of him but I’m considering giving him back to Chase. My feelings are getting too confused now that Rhett knows about me.

I had to tell Chase what happened. He wasn’t pleased, but understood it was just an accident. Since he’s in charge of this area as the leader he will have to keep an eye on him to be sure he doesn’t try to out us to any authorities.

Mary seems to become a bit distant with Rhett and my heart breaks for him as he tells me about it one evening.

Rhett rubs his face in frustration, “She just, she said that she can't stay with me anymore. There's someone else who has her heart and she cant keep staying with me while she loves someone else.”

I scoot closer to him on the sofa and wrap an arm around his shoulders, “I’m so sorry Rhett, i’m sorry she hurt you like this.” I rub his back sympathetically, “But I do think that if she loves someone else, it's probably for the best that she isn't with you hmm?”

Rhett nods his head miserably, sighing gently.

He really does like her. It pains me to see him so upset. 

He stays over all night, we watch silly movies and order him loads of pizza until he passes out. He falls asleep with his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair gently, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere until the sun rises.

*

One evening Rhett is over and we are still having our movie nights as normal, Rhett looks over at me in the darkened living room, he’s laying casually and comfortably on the sofa as I sit perched with a pillow in my lap on the other end. His large feet almost brush against me.

Rhett clears his throat and quietly says, “Hey, I’ve been thinking a lot about you feeding off of me.”

For a solid minute I stare at the TV screen feeling like I’ve just entered a beautiful dream that will be ripped from me the second I wake up. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we have one more part to go. Next Monday is when it will go up. I appreciate all the kudo's and comments.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes but the sun still rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of my story. Please be advised this chapter may contain a trigger, I don't want to spoil it but the Graphic description of violence kind of comes into play. It isn't violence between two people. But it is Graphic and contains blood, so please be aware. I did add a couple of tags.Thank you.

The Vampire Link

Part three

The words echo in my head as I silently stare at the TV not really registering what is happening on it, “I’ve been thinking a lot about you feeding off of me.”

I finally blink and turn slowly to Rhett, I find him staring at me straight on. No shyness or uncertainty coming off of him.

I look at him in the eye, “You don’t understand what you’re asking for.”

Rhett flinches, “Then tell me what it’s like. I saw how it was with you and Erik. I want to know what it's like. It looked like Erik was enjoying it, is it like that every time?” Rhett sets his beer down and gathers his long legs up sitting facing me now.

I sigh, “It can be a sexual like experience yes. It depends on the Vampire and the influence they spread to the human they are feeding form.” Glancing back over to Rhett I see he’s blushing a bit. “I don’t think Mary would appreciate you getting off while I sucked on your neck Rhett.”

A feeling of sadness washes over me from Rhett and I instantly realize something has happened with them. I crawl over to him and kneel in front of him on the sofa. I place my hands on his face, his beard soft beneath my palms, “Hey, tell me what happened Rhett.”

He covers one of my hands with his own, “She left me last night. We were having a date night at my house and she was acting off all night. When I asked her if she was ok she said she wasn’t. She told me she’s in love with Garrett and she can’t keep dating me anymore.” Rhett bites his lip and I use my thumb to gently pull it back out from under his teeth.

He looks up into my eyes, “She told me something else too, she said she can tell I’m in love with you.”

Freezing in place my mind races, “You’re in love with me?”

Rhett nods, looking a little afraid. Afraid of rejection and of ruining our friendship.

I squeeze my eyes shut while I think of what I should say. Do I tell him I’ve been in love with him for months now and dive in, or do I tell him no in the hopes he will find another human and be with them instead?

Flashes of my forced Vampirism spring to mind and I realize this is his choice. He’s making it with his own mind. If this is what he wants, then I will give it to him.

I open my eyes, now red and black and watch his face light up. “Rhett, I’ve loved you since the moment you walked into my house.”

He sharply inhales and looks at me with wide eyes, “Why are you just now telling me!?”

Chuckling I say, “Rhett, I’m a Vampire. I will outlive you by thousands of years. I didn’t want to force you to be with someone like me. But if you are making this choice then I won’t stop it.

Rhett seems to understand this after a moment, perhaps he wasn’t considering that he would die, and I would keep on living alone.

He looks up to me again, “Show me what it’s like Link, please.”

I take Rhett’s hand and lead him upstairs, he follows behind diligently, his body humming with excitement and arousal. I shut the bedroom door behind us and remove my shirt. Rhett takes a moment to run his hands over my body, he seems mesmerized by how pale my skin is and how cold it really is to the touch.

He leans down and places his ear against my heart, he waits for a moment before pulling back and looking at me with wide eyes, “That’s so strange, it really isn’t beating.”

I smile at him, “My heart may not beat but this, still works just fine.” I guide his large hand down and he runs his fingers along my hardness. I hear his pulse pick up and I lick my lips in anticipation.

Placing my hand on his chest I gently push him until his legs bump into the bed causing him to sit down on the mattress. I help him pull his shirt off over his head and I run my own fingers along his skin. I revel in how warm he is and how good he smells. I place a hand over his heart and feel it beat powerfully against my fingertips.

I remove the rest of my clothes and he does the same. I wave my hand at him and he scoots further back onto the bed. Getting more comfortable and leaning against the many bed pillows I have. I crawl into his lap and firmly stroke his thick arousal for a few moments before settling myself over his lap entirely.

I lean over and grab some lube, I’m usually the top but with Rhett I want our first time to be him taking me.

As I prepare myself over his lap he strokes my arousal and kisses my neck. Gently nipping it and causing me to shiver and moan his name. I can’t say I’ve had anyone bite me since becoming a Vampire, it’s suddenly something I want to try sometime.

Soon enough I feel ready, I lift myself up slightly placing him at my entrance and I sink down in one smooth movement. Since my pain tolerance is much higher than a human I have no issue taking his thicker than average cock.

Rhett throws his head back at the sensations and gasps gripping my hips tightly to keep me from moving. He shudders, “Oh fuck Link, I almost came then.”

I shouldn’t but I chuckle at him, “Don’t worry Rhett, as soon as I bite you, you’ll be ready to go again in no time baby.”

He lifts his head back up and kisses me fiercely, not expecting it my fang nicks his lip a little and I get my first taste of his blood. It is as delicious as I knew it would be. Full of life and earthy fruity flavors.

I instantly crave more of it and my throat burns for more. I easily move against his hands that try to slow me down. I fuck myself on him as we devour each other eagerly. He moans my name against my lips, licking at my fangs and driving me wild.

He sneaks a hand in between us and grips onto my arousal, pumping me in time with his thrusts as I push down onto him.

It is more than I can take, and I rip my mouth away from his, he’s momentarily dazed and confused, but the look on my face must say enough. He eagerly tilts his head to the side, exposing his thick neck, my vision zeros in on his artery pulsing rapidly from our activities.

I dive in licking at the skin covering his artery before I gently sink my fangs into his precious flesh. The taste from his lip was nothing compared to the flood that pours into my mouth, it’s incredible. I see stars as his blood washes over my tongue and coats the inside of my mouth. Seeping in between my teeth and flowing down my throat as I swallow mouthful after mouthful of pure Rhett.

I moan and whine against his throat at the taste and at the way he suddenly grips the back of my head, fingers clutching my hair. His other hand grips my hip tightly and he thrusts up into me rapidly, moaning loudly and gasping.

The room is full of the sounds of me slurping on his neck, our skin slapping together and his voice, “Oh fuck, oh fuck! Link *gasp* oh god!”

Rather suddenly I shudder and am coming all over Rhett’s stomach and chest as my eyes roll back in my head. I release his neck and quickly close it up with a few drops of my own blood. Rhett comes with me, letting his come pulse out inside me as I clench around his girth.

We both come down from the high after a few moments. He slips out of me and we both scoot down to a more comfortable position and get under the covers. Before I let him fall asleep I check his pulse and breathing to be sure I didn’t take too much blood.

His heart beat and pulse all check out, so I let him get comfortable and watch him through lidded eyes as he falls asleep.

As a Vampire I don’t really sleep, but I can kind of, drift off to a point. So, I snuggle up on his chest, drape his arm over my shoulders and join him.

*

A few months pass, and we greet Autumn. Rhett moves in with me and Erik moves back out to live with Chase again.

Life goes on blissfully for a long while, we enjoy each other’s company and become even closer than we thought we would. Rhett entertains the idea of becoming Vampire but holds onto some fears. He thinks he will miss food and is scared of hurting people.

I only tell him that if he decides it’s not for him, it will be ok. I will stay with him until he grows old and bury him myself.

Neither of us considered our time would be cut so short.

*

Rhett and I were on our way back from going on a mini weekend getaway vacation. It’s late as we drive back, I offered a few times to drive but Rhett insisted since it was his idea to go on this vacation.

We had a really great time, it was nice to get out of the house and small town we live in. See new attractions and visit new places for Rhett to eat at.

I could tell he was a little tired but I knew he was ok enough to keep on driving.

It wasn’t his fault or mine. It was the drunk that crossed the median on the two-lane road, hitting us head on.

We both had seatbelts on, well more importantly Rhett did. Very little can kill me, so it was him I was more worried about.

As the drunk hit us our truck spun off the road flipping over a few times coming to a stop upside down. I somehow managed to stay inside the truck though my head smashes against my passenger side window causing it to shatter.

Fear course through my body as I looked over, “Rhett!?” He’s not in his seat, the windshield in front of him busted open and his seat belt ripped in half.

I quickly rip mine off and break through the rest of the window. I crawl out and quickly locate Rhett a few feet in front of the truck.

Tears burst from my eyes as I see his mangled body, unsure where to touch him I gently touch his good shoulder and touch his cheek with my fingertips. Looking him over his leg is broken in more than one place and he has a few gashes covering his body. His breathing is erratic, and I can hear the pain as he breathes in.

“Fuck! Rhett… Rhett baby stay with me!” The only thing I can do is pull out my phone and pray that the ambulance can save him. If I give him blood I would have to give him a lot and there’s a high chance it would turn him.

He’s not ready for it, but I don’t want to lose him, we just got together! My hands shake as I try to dial the emergency number, but Rhett gasping my name stops me.

“L..i..nk, it..s o..k.” He brings up his good arm and grasps my wrist, digging his nails into my flesh attempting to break the skin.

I lean down close to him, “Are you sure you want this Rhett?”

I look him in the eyes, his are tired and wet from the pain. He says clearly, “Yes.”

My eyes turn immediately, and I rip into my own wrist, the dark blood covering my mouth as I gently lift Rhett’s head with one hand and press my wrist up to his mouth. His lips suck at the wound and he bites down onto my wrist as he does.

I let him drink as much as he can handle. I rest him on my knee as he drinks, and I call Chase first telling him where we are and what’s happening. I hang up and call the ambulance for the other driver.

Rhett stops drinking and I see some of his wounds starting to close. His breathing sounds a lot better.

We hear some bushes rustle and we both look up to see Chase and his girlfriend appear from the woods. They rush over and check both of us out. The sirens approach and they stay to help us compel the EMTS, so we don’t run into issues with them finding no injuries on us.

Rhett heals almost completely but then suddenly starts to kind of fall asleep, I look up at Chase alarmed but he gently places his hand on my shoulder, nodding at me in confirmation.

I look back down to Rhett and brush his hair back from his face as my heart breaks for him. His days of humanity are over.

*

Five years later

Over the last few years the Vampire counsel outed our species. It was chaos at first, but slowly the human population got used to the idea after realizing we have been here this whole time. Of course, some of the laws and things are still being worked out but it’s a step in the right direction for us.

I set the last box in our new bedroom. His sudden transition was a little hard on him at first but he’s just glad he gets to spend the rest of time with me by his side.

Our new home is high in the mountains, the scenery is beautiful and cold.I think it suits us well. This house is a small wedding gift from Stevie.

Rhett comes to stand behind me as I gaze out of the floor to ceiling windows at the mountains our home overlooks, he hands me a glass of blood. “This place is beautiful,” He kisses me on the head and I nod in agreement. Sipping the warmed blood before handing it back to him so he can have a swig.

I take my husbands hand and drag him into the bedroom and we fall into the comfortable new California sized king bed. We look into each other’s eyes for a while, before I say, “I love you Rhett.”

Rhett smiles sweetly, kissing me gently, “I love you too Link.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I'm really proud of it and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I would love to hear feedback! Thank you for taking the time to read this it means a lot to me. 
> 
> -K

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any kudos or comments. If you like, you can find my tumblr @The_Anonymous_Shadow.  
> -K


End file.
